Confession
by Rommie Eva Mitchell
Summary: Quand Skye se réveille avec Jemma à ses côtés, elle se mettent à parler, et Jemma commence à révéler la vraie teneur de ses sentiments pour Skye. Traduction


Confession

Auteur : RedBeautySkimmonsFTW

Traductrice : Rommie Eva Mitchell

Titre original : Confession

Disclaimer : Ça y est, j'ai enfin réussi à m'approprier Agents of SHIELD. Euh... non je plaisante, Agents of SHIELD est toujours à Joss Whedon (mais c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé), l'histoire originale est à RedBeautySkimmonsFTW, et seule la traduction m'appartient

Phrases

«_Paroles_»

* * *

><p>Skye n'était pas très à l'aise.<p>

Ils avaient finalement retiré le tube respiratoire de sa gorge, mais ses bras étaient core pleins de perfusions. Des tuyaux et des autocollants qui rendaient difficile le moindre mouvement. Son dos était raide d'être restée si longtemps couchée sur son lit. Il y avait un fort _bip_ venant de la droite et qui semblait se répercuter dans son cerveau. _Bon dieu, quelqu'un pourrait-il faire cesser ce bruit?_

C'est alors qu'elle la sentit. La main douce qui caressait son front. Les doigts qui passaient doucement sur ses cheveux pour les écarter de son visage. Un léger soupir de soulagement s'échappa d'une voix familière quand la personne nota que sa peau avait reprit des couleurs et qu'elle était en vie. Skye ouvrit lentement les yeux pour voir Jemma assise à côté d'elle. Son menton reposait sur la barre de métal tandis que sa main continuait sa course dans les cheveux de Skye.

«_Hey..._» Fit Skye, lui offrant un sourire.

Jemma sourit en retour. «_Bonjour, Skye._» Murmura-t-elle. Sa main continuait de caresser sa tête. «_Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui?_»

«_Pas très à l'aise._» Répondit Skye, appuyant ses mains sur le matelas. Elle tenta de se relever. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et son visage se crispa de douleur.

La main de Jemma se décala pour se poser sur son épaule, essayant de la maintenir en place. «_Ne bouge pas._» Elle fit de son mieux pour paraître autoritaire, mais sa voix se brisa en voyant Skye souffrir, faisant monter les larmes à ses yeux.

Skye l'a écouté, reposant son dos sur son oreiller. Elle tourna la tête et aperçut les larmes dans les yeux de Jemma. Elle leva la main pour la poser sur sa joue et essuyer l'humidité sur sa peau. Jemma soupira et ferma les yeux en se penchant pour obtenir plus de contact.

«_Je vais bien, tu sais?_» Lui assura Skye, alors que son pouce continuait à lui caresser la joue. «_Je suis en vie et je respire. Vous n'a pas à t'assoir ici et t'inquiéter de moi comme ça._»

Jemma ouvrit lentement les yeux. «_Jusqu'à ce que tu sois de retour dans mon laboratoire en train de me harceler, je resterais ici et je ferais ce que je veux._»

Skye rit légèrement. «_Et tu dis que c'est moi qui suis impossible._»

Jemma se leva et prit la main de Skye, encore sur son visage, entre les siennes. «_J'étais vraiment inquiète pour toi._» Admit-elle doucement. Ses yeux se baissèrent un peu, et elle sourit en sentant comment la main de Skye s'emboitait parfaitement avec la sienne. «_Je ne me souviens pas avoir autant pleurer..._» Elle fit une pause, plissant les yeux pour se souvenir. «_Il y a bien eut la fois ou Fitz a laissé tomber un appareil sur mon pied, mais c'était surtout à cause de la douleur. Te voir couchée sur ce lit d'hôpital, ne répondant pas, voir les machines reliées à ton corps, les seules choses qui te maintenaient en vie... ça me brisait le cœur. J'avais l'impression d-que j'étais en train de mourir avec toi. Je ne peux pas imaginer ma vie sans..._» Elle fit une pause, ses yeux s'élargissant en se rendant compte qu'elle venait littéralement de faire une confession.

«_Sans..?_» Demanda Skye, laissant trainer le mot. Son sourcil s'est soulevé d'un air interrogateur alors qu'un petit sourire se formait au coin de ses lèvres.

Jemma rougit furieusement. «_Je... Je vais t'apporter un peu d'eau._» Elle tenta de libérer sa main de celle de Skye, mais la jolie brune garda une prise serrée sur sa main pour la maintenir en place.

«_Simmons, ne pars pas maintenant._» Skye déplaça sa main, entrelaçant leurs doits. «_Dis moi._»

Jemma serra les lèvres et secoua la tête.

Skye se força à s'assoir. Son visage se crispa et elle ignora les protestations de Jemma à son action. Elle tira doucement la main de Jemma pour la rapprocher. «_Jemma, s'il te plait, dis moi._»

Skye souleva sa main libre et replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de Jemma. Elle la regarda fixement dans les yeux. La biochimiste sentit son cœur commencer à accélérer. Son visage était devenu rouge et chaud. Skye était si proche. Les mots firent leur chemin jusqu'à sa bouche et tombèrent de ses lèvres sans qu'elle puisse les arrêter.

«_Je t'aime Skye._»

Le souffle de Skye s'arrêta un court instant. Ses yeux chocolat s'élargirent de surprise. «_Tu... tu m'aime?_» Demanda-t-elle. «_Tu m'aime comme dans 'je t'aime'?_»

«_Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce que tu entends pas là, mais je vais répondre oui._» Jemma détourna les yeux un bref instant avant de les reconnecter avec ceux de Skye. «_Je t'aime._» Elle bougea inconfortablement sur son siège. «_Je t'aime depuis le premier jour ou tu a mis les pieds dans le Bus. Je sais que nous avons très peu, voir rien, en commun. Nous sommes toute les deux très différentes, mais c'est ce que j'aime le plus à propos de toi. Grâce à toi je veux essayer de nouvelles choses. Je veux être plus aventureuse, plus spontanée. Je ne peux pas imaginer ma vie sans toi. Je ne pourrais pas vivre une vie sans t..._»

Les mots qui s'échappaient de la bouche de Jemma s'évanouirent quand Skye l'embrassa. Elle lâcha un soupire dans le baiser, ses yeux se fermant alors que sa main s'emmêla dans les cheveux noirs de Skye. Le baiser était doux et passionné. Elle pouvait sentir la vie palpiter sur les lèvres de Skye. La jeune hackeuse se recula lentement, appuyant un petit baiser sur ses lèvres avant de laisser son front reposer contre celui de Jemma.

«_Parfois, tu parle trop, mais j'aime ça._» Skye se pencha un peu plus en arrière pour regarder Jemma dans les yeux. «_Et je t'aime._»

Jemma sentit ses lèvres s'étirer d'un sourire éclatant. Elle décida de ne plus rien dire et de laisser parler son cœur, alors, à la place des mots, elle ferma le petit espace entre elles deux, et embrassa Skye une fois de plus.


End file.
